In Which Bonds are Tested
by Tsume's Gurl
Summary: With a vampire for a best friend and a vision of death hanging over her head, Jessie doesn't know how she's going to live through her Junior year. And falling in love with a werewolf just might be the tipping point that ended her. JacobOC


**Edited by NoaShado. She's awesome and you guys should check her out. This story would not be here if it weren't for her.**

It was mid afternoon, about an hour away from freedom. Just one measly hour until we would be allowed out of this hell hole, but instead of sleeping for my last period, I WAS STUCK IN THE DAMN FOOTBALL FIELD! And to top it all off, it smelled like freakin' sweaty socks! We had all been herded to sit on the bleachers stationed around the grass that resembled more like a swamp than a field. Edward was sitting casually on the bench behind me and I leaned lazily against his knees. He wasn't as good as a desk, but he moved just as much as one so he would have to do. We were stuck in another fire drill, but by the nonplussed look on Edwards face, it obviously wasn't a scheduled one. Not scheduled and he told me that it was _them_ again.

'_Them' _being the gang of assholes that constantly tried to blow up the boy's bathroom with their arsenal of cancer sticks and lighters. And judging by the three fire trucks crowding our tiny parking lot, I'd say they succeeded this time. Hopefully one of them got their eyebrows burned off. I so want to see that.

A quiet laugh came from above me and I tilted my head back locking onto humorous topaz eyes, "The hell so funny?" I said with a frown. If that pretty boy was rummaging through my head again I swear…

"I don't 'rummage' through your head, Jessie, you just think too loud for me to ignore." He said, his voice quiet and smooth. I used to wonder what he would sound like drunk. If that smoothness would ever become something rough and slurred, but I quickly learned I'd never get the chance to find out. Oh, the wonders of the world that will never be realized. I watched as Edward rolled his eyes, gave him a glare for overhearing again. It's his own fault if he didn't like what he heard. I do not think loudly. How do you even do that? Is there such a thing as thinking quietly?

"Not for someone like you, obviously." He said this under his breath, as if he didn't want me to hear it. But then again, considering who he is, if he didn't want me to hear, I wouldn't have. Which meant he was a jerk.

"You hear that? Was it loud enough for you? Just in case, I'll repeat: You are such a jerk" I said, emphasizing the last sentence with a poke in his bony leg for each word. All of them except for the last. Just before I finished my last skilled poke, he swiftly moved from under me. And I'll admit this only in my head, but I did let out an undignified squeak as I fell backwards into the foot hole of the bench behind me. And since it's only in my head, there's is absolutely no reason for him to be laughing the way he is now.

God I hate him! I so need a new best friend.

In fact, I know a likely candidate. And she just so happened to be sitting right next to the evil traitor. I turned to Alice with my best puppy dog look, preparing to initiate my take over plan. Get her on my side so we can gang up on Edward, but the moment I met her eyes, I knew it wasn't going to happen.

I groanedthem agian.r me to lean against them, it was another fire drill. not , Alice sat with us her eyes glazed over. Another freakin' vision. They are a pain in the ass if you ask me.

"They're useful," Edward said with smirk.

"Right." I scoffed, waving my hand flippantly and turning to survey the firemen's progress. "Has she ever predicted the winning lottery ticket? Saw the winner of the super bowl? Seen the answers to Ms. Gunther's history exams?" I paused for emphasis, but not long enough for him to respond. "No, she hasn't, so none of her visions are useful." I finished decidedly. I grinned up at him, to show him I wasn't all that serious. Well not much anyway. It was usually like this between us.

We had an easy relationship. One you would see in siblings, or most likely in twins. And it was one of the most important things in my life. My own family wasn't exactly close, and I had never been good in finding friends. Most of my life had been drifting from one thing to another. Never enjoying much. Never allowing myself to get comfortable. I was lucky as hell that Edward saw that kinship in me. I don't know what I would have done if the Cullens hadn't let me in. It took forever just to gain Edward's trust, let alone his willingness to let me know his family's secret. I will always be grateful that he did. Because, no matter what, they were my family.

Edward gave me a soft smile, letting me know that he had heard every word. Or thought. Whatever. I felt heat in my cheeks and cursed my inability to hide my embarrassment like him. He was about to tease me, I know he was, but suddenly he froze. Like really froze.

Where there was once my best friend, a statue now sat. Completely immobile. I don't think he was even breathing. But though his body was stone, his eyes were blazing. I watched as a thousand emotions flashed through them, lighting them to a smoldering fire. And just before his mask was replaced, I recognized one of the emotions. An emotion that turned my own blood to ice in my veins.

Horror.

I sat up in a rush and twisted around to face him. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, worriedly. He didn't respond, so I reached to shake his knee. But then, in a movement too fast for my eyes to follow, he caught my hand and held it in a cold, unbreakable grip. I looked up to meet his eyes and held my breath when I noticed how dark they became. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Alice. Or rather, he was glaring at her. With such an intensity that I felt afraid for her.

And she looked as if she were ready to cry. If she had been human, I think she would have, no matter that we were at school, even though that our little section of the bleachers was practically empty. What scared me the most was that she was reaching out to me, but for some reason not allowing her to complete the action.

"It's not going to happen." Edward suddenly growled.

"It's not your decision that can change it."Alice whispered, her ever-seeing eyes focused on me.

Edward squeezed my hand, to a point it almost hurt. "Doesn't matter." His voice was so dark, rumbling with a fierce anger and I was so lost as to where it came from. "I won't let it happen."

Ok, enough of this. These two were scaring the hell out of me and I don't appreciate the fact that they were leaving me out of whatever the hell was bothering them. I tugged harshly at my hand, hoping to get Edward's attention.

"What's going on? Alice, what did you see?" Neither of them moved, so I glared my hardest at the both of them. "Don't you dare ignore me."

And just like that, their expressions changed. It was like a switch was flipped. The dark emotions were replaced by the easy humor they had sported before. Edward carefully placed my hand in my lap and patted my head like he would to a child.

"There's no way to ignore you, Jessie, everything you do is just too loud." He teased, gracing me with one of his affectionate smiles.

But there was no way he was getting away with it. Not this time. "What did she see?" I asked, "You guys ok?"

Alice smiled, standing up with a grace any dancer would be jealous of. "Of course we are, Jessalyn. We are being released to go home." She pointed down to the field where the principal was just now walking away from one of the firemen. "They put out the fire but some of the classrooms had been damaged." She explained further. I watched the principal for a moment, as he walked up to a teacher and started gesturing to sections of the bleacher. He was accepting a megaphone from one of the office ladies when I turned back to Alice and Edward. They both looked normal but…

"What did you see?" I tried again. Because whatever it was, they had been afraid of it. I wanted to help, however little I can.

Edward stood, reaching over to pull me up as well and gave me a reassuring smile. "It was nothing important." He said. "It won't happen."

I frowned as the principal began to speak, repeating what Alice had told me, but I didn't bother to listen. I wanted to yell at Edward for thinking he could lie to me like this. Because I knew him. And I knew that he would not have acted like that if Alice's vision had been 'nothing important'. Question was: why would he hide it from me?


End file.
